Surprises Of Equal Kind
by ashyboo02
Summary: Sequel To "Long Time No See". Focuses On Alex and Joey's relationship with each other and their parents. Lots of Surprises.
1. Family Matters

**A/N: Here is the sequel to "Long Time No See", which did well, all thanks to you guys [: **

Alex ran around the kitchen, Joey quickly following. Gabriella looked at the two, as she finished making their grilled cheese sandwiches. Typical Saturday morning. Alex and Joey would wake up, eat their breakfast then watch Saturday morning cartoons. After that Gabriella would take them to the park, and then usually a store she wanted to go to. Then it was home, lunch, and Troy around 12:30. After that nap time for Joey, and coloring for Alex. Then the rest was determined by the mood the entire family was in. A small smile came to her lips. She put the items on the table, as the front door opened. The two hyped up children ran towards the man walking through the door way. Troy picked up Joey and hugged Alex. Gabriella walked towards the rest of her family. Troy leaned in kissing her lips. "Ewwie." Joey said, scrunching up his nose. Everyone giggled. "Lunch is ready.", Gabriella said guiding everyone to the kitchen table were the food was placed. Everyone sat in their respective seats. Joey's seat had cushions to make the seat comfortable and to help him reach the table. Everyone started digging in to their sandwiches and fruit. Troy looked over at Joey who was sitting on the side of his mother peeling apart the grilled cheese from its bread and eating them separately. Troy couldn't help but smile, as the three year old stuffed the melted cheese in his mouth. "How was your day Alex?" he asked, directing his attention to his daughter. "Good, mom took us to the toy store, and I got a new Barbie doll."

"Did you thank your mom?"

"Yes, I did."

"Hey Joey."

"Yes?"

"How was your day?"

"Good. Mommy said... saaid I wass a cutiiee."

"That was nice of mommy."

"Yeps.", Joey said slurring his speech as he stuffed the buttery bread in his mouth. Gabriella watched her family interact with each other. "Gabi, how was your day?", Troy asked directing his attention to her. "Good." He smiled, "Am I the only one is this family who had an amazing day?"

"How was your day?"Alex asked, biting into a cantaloupe piece. "Amazing. I got to keep my captain spot on the team for the new season. I got an endorsement deal with Gatorade, and I got the cover of People Magazine. They want to do a article on my life." It was silent. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Troy asked looking at everyone weirdly. "Hoops! Hoops!" Joey chanted throwing his grape at Troy who caught it in his mouth. "Shoot and Score!" Joey called out raising his arms in the air. "Who taught him that?", Gabriella asked curiously as she handed Joey his cup, and monitoring how he was drinking it. "Dad taught him that the day you and Auntie Pay went shopping." Alex said finishing up on her lunch. "So that's what you guys do when I'm gone." she said grabbing all the dirty plates. Alex nodded her head. "And play ball, and swim, and color, and watch TV."

"Who's more fun? Me or your dad?" Gabriella asked as she picked up Joey. Alex looked at her mother than her father. "That's for you guys to decide. I got a coloring book to do and Enchanted to watch see you guys later." she said walking up the stairs at a fast pace. Gabriella looked towards Troy who had a smirk on his face. "What can I say? I'm the fun parent, your the...not so fun parent." he said kissing her cheek, and grabbing Joey from her arms. "Where are you going?" she asked watching them start to disappear on the steps. "I'll rock him to sleep."

Gabriella sat down on the couch. She sat with her laptop on her lap staring at a blank screen. What could she do? She decided to check her email. _2 unread messages_. She clicked on the icon. Both messages were from Sharpay. The first one read:

_Gabriella,_

_Sunday Brunch? Need to talk to you about our line, and need to catch up. I haven't seen you in a month. Paris was wonderful. I hope you took good care of my little angels. I'll see you tomorrow, at Zeke's restaurant. _

_Toodles, __Sharpay_

Gabriella clicked reply typing in a quick _I'll see you there. _She then clicked on the next message. It was full of pictures of their next designs. Their clothes were in high demand. Ever since Joey was born, Gabriella and Sharpay had been hard working at a clothing line for kids, ages newborn to age 12. Alex was a model for their line. Taking pictures and walking the runway. It was a way for Gabriella to bond with her children. Usually when shows had to be travel, Joey, Gabriella, and Alex would go and Troy would stay home for his games. When he had to travel, they would video chat and talk about their designs and shows. They loved the fact that they could usually make a business trip into a family trip. Gabriella printed out the design pictures. She couldn't wait to show Alex what she was going to be wearing in the show next week. Joey was finally old enough to walk the runway too, so Gabriella planned on having both of her children walk down the catwalk together instead of separately. At the end of the end of the show she would grab her children by the hands and have them walk down the long stage with her and Sharpay. Everything was perfect for the show. The VIP list was all set up, with the basketball stars in front. A few actors, actresses, and singers also in the front row. She opened up Alex's room door, walking in.

"Hey Al.", she said sitting on Alex's bed. "Hey mom." Alex said putting the movie she was watching on pause. "What do you think about this?" Gabriella asked, holding up a picture of a blue, white, navy blue plaid shirt, with their logo with white Bermuda shorts and blue flats. "I like it. Am I wearing it in the next show?"

"Yes, and Joey is going to wear something similar, but more little kiddish, and red."

"Cool, can't wait."

"Good...and can you please tell me who is more fun. Me or your dad?"

"Don't tell dad this, but...you are the best."

"Really?! That's great!" She said smiling. Alex nodded her head, as Gabriella kissed her cheek and left the room, extremely happy. Troy came in sitting down next to her. "Hey, Al."

"Hey dad."

"So, what do you think about this?" he asked pulling out a picture of him sweating with the blue Gatorade sweat. "Nice. But why blue?"

"They say it brings out my eye color."

"But the picture is in black and white..."

"Well, yeah, but...I don't know, their professionals."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Thanks...and Al."

"Yes?"

"Who's the funner parent?"

"Don't tell mom this, but...your the best."

"I knew it!" Troy said walking with an extra pep in his step. Alex fell on her bed, sighing heavily. _My parents are dorks._

**A/N: I know, probably not what you expect, but I guess its an introduction of how close the family is now. So basically this chapter sucked. But hey, the next chapters are going to leave you on the edge of your seats. I promise. [:**


	2. Surprise Number 1

**A/N: New Chapter. I'm so glad you all loved the other chapter [: And yeah, I know it's really short. Sorry.**

Gabriella hugged Sharpay tightly, "I missed you so much.", she said smiling from ear to ear. "I missed you too." Sharpay said putting her purse down. "How are my little angels?"

"Amazing. There still the same as they were. Alex is getting smarter by the day, and Joey is learning new things everyday. He knows how to throw grapes into Troy's mouth and he yells 'Shoot and Score!'."

"Aww, my little man gets cuter each day, I can't wait to see him. Allie too. Is she excited about the show, next week? I know Joey doesn't care."

"Yeah, she likes modeling, I'm glad she has something to distract her from her school work. I guess going to middle school next year is really stressing her out."

"Aww, poor thing. What about you? How have you been these past month. I hope you and Troy aren't working on number 3 in your family." Gabriella laughed at Sharpay's comment. "No, trust me. Me and Troy aren't ready for another. I think we are fine with our two. I mean, sure it will be nice to have more kids, but that's in the future. Not now. I'm still working on being a mother. Other than, I've been fine. I have been having these weird dreams though. I mean... I wake up imaging that the kids are gone out of me and Troy's life. He thinks I'm just being paranoid, but I don't think so. I think god is trying to tell me something."

"Maybe...that's interesting."

"Well, I don't want to bring the mood down, come on, spill! Paris was..."

"FABULOUS! The food was amazing, the sights are indescribable, and the fashion there is to die for."

"That's good. We have a lot of work to do.", Gabriella said as Sharpay took a notepad out of her purse.

Gabriella and Sharpay walked down a Los Angeles strip. Every once and a while Gabriella would look back, feeling that she was being stalked. She couldn't take it, she wanted to go home. "Shar, I'm going to head home now. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I've been gone for three hours, and I'm pretty sure Troy needs me. I'll talk to you later." Gabriella gave Sharpay a quick hug, before walking back towards the direction of her car.

She walked at a fast pace. Her heels clicking on the concrete. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Troy's number. "_Joey you can't eat crayons! Alex, don't give your brother crayons! No markers either! Alexandra!...Hey babe."_

"Hey, how's it going." They was a shuffling sound, and Gabriella turned around. Looking around and over bushes. She saw nothing so she continued walking. _"Not so good. Babysitting after nap time is a pain. How was your brunch?_", Gabriella stopped walking, turning around again. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Someone, or something was following her. Her breathing hitched. "_Gabi...you there?_" Troy asked, relaxing Gabriella a bit. "Yeah, I'm here. I will call you when I get to the car, I can't hear you too well." she walked down the alley, a short cut to the parking lot. "_I'll talk to you later then. Joseph put down daddy's car keys!..."_ Gabriella smiled as she put her phone in her purse and grabbed her car keys. She heard a crash, like a trash can just got tipped over. "Who's there?!", she asked turning around quickly. She saw a dark mysterious figure running away. Her heart sank. Her pace sped up, she needed to get to her car, asap, as soon as possible.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Was it okay? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
